Thoughts
by NiennaAngel
Summary: BryanxTala Tala comes home with a migraine and it triggers thoughts on both sides of this complicated relationship


Sorry it took so long to get an update! School has been rediculously hectic and my inspiration went out the door when I realized I had to write a 4 page paper and a 6 page paper over my Thanksgiving Break. This is just over 1000 words, but it's something. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

Dedicated to Winter-Rae

* * *

Tala stretched as he walked through the small apartment he shared with Bryan. He'd had a late night at work which had somehow created a pounding migraine in his temples. All he wanted was to take a couple of pain killers and hide beneath his bedcovers for the rest of the night. Bryan would start worrying and those worries would have to be placated before the redhead could actually go to bed. He loved Bryan and that was one of the few things he was certain about in his life, but sometimes it was hard living with the other man. Tala stood in front of the fridge with his eyes squeezed shut hoping that the wave of nausea that had hit him would pass quickly. Strong hands began to massage his shoulders helping to relive some of the tension that had been building all day. "Another migraine." It wasn't a question and Tala knew that his lover would not be fooled by any lame excuse or lie his barely functioning brain could come up with so he just nodded instead. He was quickly wrapped up in a strong embrace, but just as quickly let go. His eyes were still closed so when his feet left the ground he was a little surprised. 

"Bryan! Warn me before you do that. You almost gave me a heart attack on top of the headache I already have" Tala whined. Even to his own ears he sounded like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum. Bryan placed a kiss on his forehead before carrying him out of the kitchen and across their apartment to where their bedroom was located. Tala didn't put up a fight as his lover gently tucked him into bed before turning off all the lights in the room. Sighing Tala settled back into the pillows Bryan had put behind his head. _I really do love him, but sometimes he can be a mother hen. I don't want him to act like this towards me. Then again I really just don't want him to see me like this. I hate showing this weak side to him and he knows it. Maybe that's why he mothers me when I get a migraine. Who knows? I certainly don't._ Too much thinking tended to be a bad thing when Tala had a migraine so he tried to empty his thoughts like he had been taught as a small child.

Bryan handed his lover his medication and a glass of water to take it with. The only light in the room was coming from beneath the door that leads to the rest of the apartment. The falcon knew his wolf would be light sensitive until his migraine disappeared. The only thing that he was grateful for was the fact that Tala rarely got migraines anymore. There had been a time right after they took regular jobs that the redhead got a migraine every other week. Since then they had both adjusted to their new lives and the number of Tala's migraines had lessened. That didn't make it any easier for either of them to deal with when they came. _For once could you not push me away? Could you let me stay with you through the pain? I know you don't want me to see you like this, but I know that this isn't what you're really like. I know how strong you are. I can see your weaknesses even when you're not in pain. This isn't surprising to me. I've known you too long to be fooled by the mask you show the rest of the world._

Bryan sighed as he gently reached out and stroked his lover's cheek as he realized the hypocrisy of his thoughts. He too tried to keep Tala from seeing his weaker nature. He hated it when he couldn't be strong for his lover or when his wolf saw him crumble. Over the years they had both changed. They were in their early thirties so it was only to be expected, but neither had really been able to let go of that mask that they created in the abbey. They still clung to that cold outward persona and when they were in a really bad state of mind they would forget to drop it even for the person they cared for most. When they were hurt, sick or just too frustrated to think straight that cold persona stayed up. The damage they did to each other was incredible. It was really a wonder that they were still together after all the fights that they had had over things that were less than important.

Tala lifted his gaze to watch Bryan think on the edge of their bed. He had done it again. They didn't even fight and he'd managed to wound his falcon's heart. Sighing softly he reached out to rest his hand on Bryan's arm. The falcon looked up worried that something was wrong. "Lie down with me" Tala whispered even though the medicine was barely working. It would take another half an hour before it really kicked in. Bryan moved over the bed to lie down next to Tala and was pleasantly surprised when his wolf curled into his side using the falcon's shoulder as a pillow. "I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know. Close your eyes. You know it's better if you sleep through your migraines. When you wake up the medicine's taken affect and you don't have to deal with the pain anymore." Tala nodded as he made himself more comfortable against Bryan's chest. Sleep came slowly, but it did eventually claim him.

He rested peacefully for the rest of the night and woke up thanking God that he didn't have to work that morning. Tala smiled softly at Bryan who smiled back. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me sleep. I always sleep better when you're next to me." Bryan chuckled softly before pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Tala grinned and snuggled back into Bryan's arms content to stay in bed until lunch.

* * *

Please review! Thanks! 

Bryan: Are you dying?

No, why?

Tala: You can barely take two breaths without coughing up a lung.

It's not that bad. It could be worse. I could have more than just a cough. -shrugs- I'll live.

Bryan and Tala: -look doubtful-

* * *


End file.
